Secret Crush
by Soulmoon12
Summary: Maka and Soul have a crush on each other! Read more to find out...


I do not own soul eater if I did would I be typing this?Hell NO!

Please enjoy.(Also this is my first story)

* * *

Maka's Pov

(What in hells name was he thinking?! Coming into my room stealing my bra!)I thought as I drag him to the living room.

Soul's Pov

(Oh shit I'm Screwed. I knew it was a bad idea to do the dare!) I thought at the time as she dragged me into the living room.

2 Hours before...

Kid's Pov

"Hey guys wanna do truth or dare?"

Black *star's Pov

"YYYAAAAHHHOOOO! Sounds like a great idea your almighty GOD will go first. I dare Soul to steal a bra from Maka's room."

Soul's Pov

"Hey hey Black*star you know that if I get caught she'll Maka Chop me to death but since it's a dare ill do it." (Oh shit I'm as good as gone if she finds out that it was a dare.) I thought

1hour before...

Since soul took the dare he feels like he could just die if Maka found out what was going on.

Soul's Pov

(I can't believe I'm doing this if she finds out I'm in her room I'm dead at least Blair or Maka aren't home) "Maka said her and Blair shouldn't be home for another hour at least."

Maka's Pov

(Probably should have remembered to get my cellphone before I left. I'll tell Blair to meet up with me in the park.)I thought as I told her.

Blair's Pov

"Ok Maka just please hurry before they sell out of the underwear I've been keeping a eye on for a whole week."I said in my cat form.

At the apartment

Soul's Pov

(Oh shit did I just hear the door unlock!? Oh I pray Shinigami Sama that its not Maka.) I thought as I tried to find a place to hide, but I was too late Maka saw me standing behind the door with her bra in my hand. "So not cool."

Maka's Pov

(What is Soul doing with MY bra SHIT now he knows that I'm not flat chested.)I thought as I saw him there as I picked up a book. "MAKA CHOP!"

In the living room

Maka's Pov

"Soul you have some explaining to do here. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH MY BRA!?" I yelled

Soul's Pov

"Maka I can explain,it was a dare from Black*Star he had dared me to steal a bra from your room,put it on,and take a pic in it." (Oh shit I'm in for it now well at least I hope she understands me.) I thought.

Maka's Pov

"Alright Soul you are forgiven just make sure to remind me to Maka Chop Black*Star tomorrow."

Soul's Pov

(That was a close one at least she doesn't know that I love her more than a miester.)I thought

Maka's Pov

(At least he doesn't know I have a crush on my own weapon.)

With that the two went and did what they did they never spoke about the incident.

Until the day that they battled the kishen Asura.

After the battle

Maka's Pov

(I have to tell Soul how I feel now or I'll never stop worrying )

Soul's Pov

(How the hell can I tell my miester that I love her without making it sound so un-cool?)

"Maka I have something to tell you...would you...be my...g-girlfriend?"I could feel my cheeks heat up after I said that.

Maka's Pov

(Am I dreaming or did soul ask me to be his girlfriend?) With that I started to cry with tears of happiness. "Of course Soul I'll be your girlfriend."

With that he lifted her bridal style and carried her like that until they got to the apartment

In the Living room

Soul's Pov

I smiled my usual toothy grin as I did she blushed into a bright red.

Maka's Pov

(Oh my god he looks so fucking hot!) I thought I could feel my cheeks heat up.

With that soul captured her lips with his kissing passionately until they finally broke away from each other for a gasp of breath. Maka of all people was still a bit nervous since this was her first time. Soul reassured her there was nothing to be afraid of. Even in this state Maka had to keep going to prove that she loved Soul with all of her heart.

Maka's Pov

"Soul you love me with all of your heart right?"

Soul's Pov

"Now what kind of question is that?Of course I love you with all my heart."

With that said it drew the lust overboard for both Maka and Soul...

The next day...

Soul's Pov

I woke up in the morning to find Maka still snuggled up to me on my chest.(She looks so cute like this) I thought. Soon enough she woke up after I did.

Maka's Pov

I woke up to see Soul smiling down at me I could feel a blush coming on. "Good morning Soul."

Soul's Pov

"Good morning my sweet darling Maka."I said,giving her a gentle yet sweet kiss.

Maka's Pov

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked.

Soul's Pov

The only thing I want is you." I said in a whispering tone,sure enough she was blushing.

With that they lived a happy life as a couple.

* * *

Hey guys I hope I did a good job at my first story, reviews are welcomed as well

as tips. Bye XD


End file.
